Loveable AND Vicious
by OneHUGEvirginia
Summary: Why can't Sam fall asleep? What's on her mind? What did that stupid dream even mean!  ohh I dunno SEDDIE maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**Starting another story! Really excited! Review if you want me to continue! Love you guys! (: Hope you like ittt(:**

**~~oHv~~**

~*Sam*~

It's raining outside, and I absolutely cannot fall asleep. Stupid eyes. SHUT. UGhh. I had even brought myself to holding my eyes closed. NOTHING was working. Finally, I just decided to relax, I mean, I was gonna have to fall asleep sometime…. then again it was like 2 AM or something. I just decided to focus on the soft pitter patter on my roof from the rain. Finally, I drift off. Now I'm dreaming…

_I'm in a room that's empty, no doors no ceiling…just white. The only thing colorful in the room is my bright red shirt. I am wearing white pants, so white they blend in with the floor. I try to speak, but I'm mute. It's just silent. It's actually very peaceful. I look around trying to find any sign of an opening, but still, nothing. So, I just sit down. All of the sudden, right in front of me, the white wall has a cut out of a door frame. It slowly opens, and I wince, and shield my eyes from the bright blue thing approaching. I open my eyes, and there stood….Freddie? Wait what? I want to shout "Get outta here Nub, this is my dream!" But nothing comes out. We just stare at each other in silence. He smiles softly, and reaches his hand out to touch my shoulder. When I feel the contact a chill runs down my spine, and the room fills with the prettiest purple colors I've ever seen. All different shades, every single one unique in it's own way. I smile widely as feelings of comfort and pure happiness fills my entire body, and as all my emotional walls are knocked down. He leans in, his face getting closer and closer…..then…MEOW! What? He Meowed? In my face? _

I woke up to Frothy on my stomach meowing and purring right in my face, then about five seconds later leaps off my bed, looks at me, and hisses at me as if I were a vicious dog. That's Frothy for you…. loveable AND vicious. What the hell did that dream mean? It was actually kinda….nice. I was actually pretty mad Frothy had woken me up. I had never had a dream quite like that before… it was beautiful.. but why was the Queen of Nerdballs in it? What did it mean? Eh, I'm probably just off my nut. And with that, I turned of the light, and fell asleep with no trouble this time.

**Was that good? How could I improve if I continue? Please review! I need you guys!**

**~~oHv~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Sorry for the Delay! REALLLYYY busy week so far.. ANYWAYS here it is!**

**~*SAM*~**

So, that dream has REALLY been chewing on my nerves. I mean, It's been what- A week? Since I had that dream, and I'm still dwelling on it. I don't dwell on anything for longer than an hour. Unless it's a type of food that is sufficiently hard to eat. Like crab legs. Mmm. Those are really- UGHH! There goes that stupid dream again. Interrupting my sweet, food thoughts. Here I am, NOT paying attention in class. Not really a huge surprise. I move my eyes sharply around the room, until they come to a dead stop on the window. It was actually a pretty decent day. It was a crisp fall day, winter barely around the corner. It was October, and we had been in school for about 3 months now. It's sooo getting old already. I went to bed really late last night, and so I'm not really "bright eyed, and bushy tailed". I looked forward and saw old pointy boobs, blabbing away about something useless. I decided that I'd just take a little cat nap. I crossed my arms in front of me on the table, and laid my head down, which felt like it was about 30 pounds right now. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

~*Freddie*~

I sat in science, Carly to the left of me, Sam in the front. I watched Carly as she smiled and slowly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I smiled to myself. She was so pretty. The only thing I'd noticed throughout my years of "loving" her, is that she was sort of…..plain. Nothing really eccentric about her, except her humor. I mean, don't get me wrong I loved her to death. Like a sister. I had had a whole lot of time to think about this whole "Carly love" thing and it only led me to one question, which was easily answered. Is she really all that great if she takes atvantage of my love all the time, shoves it in my face, and won't even look in my direction if I ask her out or try to pull a move. Always the same. "Freddie, stop trying! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT. AND NEVER EVER WILL." She had said those words to me about 6 or 7 months ago. Yeah, it hurt, but not enough to leave a permanent scar. It was the first time she had ever been so blatan, so mean about it. I guess that's what it took to snap me out of it. Another thing was, everyone would expect me and Carly to go out. No surprises. Nothing exciting just….bland. There just wasn't a spark or anything about her when we kissed or flirted when we went out. Really the only thing that could of snapped me out of this crush was blantan meaness, or roughness. I had to really be shaken out of this. Like when Sam snapped me out of daring CArly with the whole bacon story.I laughed to myself as I looked straight ahead at the sea of loose blonde curls. Same old Sam. Sleeping in class. I smiled and continued to study her head. I slowly looked around her unruly maine and revealed her face to me. I watched as she inhaled and exhaled her breath slowly. I never really noticed how beautiful she was….when she was sleeping, I mean, I could never get a good look at her when she was giving me a wedgie, now could I? I decided to mess with her a little. I know I know. Death wish. But I didn't care, I mean call me a freak, but I love fighting with Sam. It's like a game that never gets old. I teased her foot a little with mine. She stirred a little before opening up her arms, and stiffening them in a stretch. I grinned. I was gonna do a little flirting now. Who knew? Flirting could be even more fun the fighting. Yep. I was going to flirt with her. Sam. Me. I flicked at her hair with my pencil, and quickly stuffed it inside my backpack, acting like I didn't do anything. She turned around and furrowed her eyebrows, in an angry fashion. This looks quickly faded into a sweet smile. Woahhh. She smiled? Sweetly? I was hoping for an evil grin or smirk- FLICK. Right on my forehead. It didn't even hurt, it was a light flick, almost affectionate. I looked up and saw Briggs just gabbing along. I grabbed the back of the demon's chair, and abruptly pulled it back and fort shaking her back to front, trying to get a laugh out of her. Success. She laughed out loud. "AHAHAHAHA!"

"SAMANTHA! FREDWARD. OUT OF MY CLASSROOM. IMMEADIATELY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLIRTING! I HATE TEENAGERS! HORMONES RAGING! YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK." She screeched in that low pitched, annoying voice of hers. Sam and I exited, turning twenty different shades of red, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE'S LUCKY NUMBER THREEEE! Enjoyyy! Or else. (nah, just kidding.) ;)**

~*SAM*~

"THAT…..THAT…..THAT…"

"Sam.. gentle words….." Freddie spoke trying to calm me down.

"THAT SKUNKSACK!"

"Bag."

"BAG!" I yelled spitting with anger. I actually wasn't that mad. I was just trying to hide my emotional reactions from what just happened in there, with (typical me) anger.

"Sam, It's okay! Since when do you care about getting kicked out of class? If my mom finds out she's gonna have a seizure." He laughed, with a grin on his face that couldn't possibly be wiped off.

"I'm not mad she kicked us out, I'm mad at what she said!" I spoke, regretting it immediately.

He smirked wildly, and raised an eyebrown. "Oh, you mean about us flirting?" He asked, with me turning red.

"Y-Yes! I-I mean N-No! I mean YES!" I spluttered out hopelessly. Wow, I'm such an idiot.

"Sam! It's okay! He said laughing like a dork.

That's when he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. Just like that, my dream flashed before my eyes. It was even more beautiful than before. It was like I was dreaming while awake. Not a puny little daydream….pure, real dreaming. Purple. Shiver. All my senses became tingly, and I peered into his deep brown eyes. They were filled with concern, and confusion. I just kept staring into his eyes. Lost in the endless maze that made them up. He just stared back, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Sam? Sam. You okay Sam? Sam?"

My knees grew weak as he slowly slid his arm off my shoulder. The picture of him in front of me, grew fuzzy…then….black. I slipped into another dream.

_I was in a black room this time. A pure white door frame stood directly in front of me, the only thing with color besides me. Again I was wearing the same red T shirt. I walked slowly twards the door and pushed it open. My vision was fuzzy as I first stepped into this room, but then slowly faded in to be what I knew as groovy smoothies. No one was in there, just me. I looked around, and tried to call out, but again, I was mute. Nothing came out. The building was the same zany colors as always, until I stepped in. Now, the half of the room I was standing in was red. All red. The other half remained normal. I faintly heard someone call my name….and the hallway that led out the back out the building had turned blue. The blue started creeping closer and closer to the red area. "Gee, I wonder who that could be?" I asked myself sarcasticly. There popped out Freddie. Just standing just about 30 feet away from me. Standing barely out of reach for his blue half of the room to touch my red. Out of nowhere, he sprints with all of his force directly twards me, and presses his lips to mine. I open my eyes in surprise, but very quickly closing them, relaxing as I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it. I felt like I was floating. Fire to Ice. Red to Blue. To completely opposite things come together to create something beautiful. Love. Purple. The kiss was so passionate, it was almost overwhelming, yet I never wanted to pull away. And I didn't. Not at least until I woke up…._

_**THAT'S RIGHT. CLIFFHANGER. I'm Bad. PLEASE REVIEWWW(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like chapter 4! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Had to give you some edge! It would have gone to fast! **

**~*Freddie *~**

I was just out of class talking to Sam about the whole flirting thing, and when I put my hand on her shoulder, she FAINTED! What the heck! So now I'm just sitting by the lockers wide eyed, in panic, hold Sam in my arms. I'm just shaking her, touching her face, excetera… I even went as far as slapping her! I knew it would be a death wish when she woke up, but I just wanted her to wake up! Class was out in an hour, so I just wanted her to wake up before then so I could see what the heck was wrong with her! A thought popped into my brain that I just sort of laughed off…but kept coming back. It might be the only way to wake her up. I quickly did the forbidden and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, but as soon as my hand cupped her face, she swiftly turned her head. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and pressed her lips passionately against mine. Thoughts going through my mind were…. HOLY CRAP. HOLY CHIZZ. HOLY CRAPP! WHAT THE HELL! But I didn't pull away. There was something about the way her lips moved against mine that made me hungrily kiss back. My eyes snapped shut after about 5 seconds, and I smiled. She must've felt me smile because she opened her eyes a little, wide with surprise, almost horror. I quickly tried to pull away, feeling my face burning hotter than the sun. She just closed her eyes, and smiled, and continued to kiss me, her grip grown tighter. Okay, so I was officially freaking out now….she was kissing me, and she liked it? What? Okay okay. WHAT? The thing that's really freaking me out is… I'll admit it… I like it too. WHAT AM I SAYING! HAVE I LOST MY MUFFIN? I was interrupted by Sam pulling away, after who knows how long, blushing redder than red.

~*SAM*~

I KISSED HIM. NOT IN A DREAM. NOT IN MY HEAD. IN REAL, ACTUAL, FUNCTIONING LIFE. THE PART THAT'S REALLY SCARY IS HE KISSED BACK. ANNNND CLOSED HIS EYES. So, I guess he likes me. I mean, I thought he was just chewin on my nerves back there with all that flirting. Freddie the nerdprince likes me... OKAY WHAT DID I MISS HERE! Of course I ignored the fact that I kissed him first, passionately. Don't even get me started. Ever since that stupid first dream, I've been looking at Freddie in a whole different way. Like, I've noticed how much he's actually grown into his body. And how smart he is. Not to mention he is really gentlemanly, and holds the door for any lady, no matter who. He also is the only one that I've picked on the most. But you know what's nutty? He's the only one whose tolerated it, besides Carly, of course. I'd been thinking long, and hard about this whole love/hate relationship we have, and it seems like he enjoys it! I on the other hand am getting frustrated. UGHH. It's like make a choice! LOVE OR HATE! SO far I've chosen hate. But I've got a feeling that won't last much longer after what I just did. WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY!

**I AM SO MEAN. CLIFFHANGA! MWAHAHAHAHA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVEEE! HOPE YOU ENJOYY!(: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! You guys are sooo awesome! KEEP REVIEWING AND READINGGGG! PLEASE.**

**~*Freddie*~ **

I sat there. Her in my arms, my heart beating at light speed. Studying those arctic blue eyes of hers. I just continue to breath heavily, knowing what's to come. This can't be happening. I should blame myself. I'm the one who got our hormones all mixed up when I started flirting with her. That was sooo much fun, maybe I'll- FOCUS FREDDIE. Now, what to say? What to say? I mean, I really like her…but I can't I just…she hates me and…. I

"Freddie," Sam speaks bringing the silence to an abrupt halt. She said my real name, so I knew she meant business.

"I- I –I….Uhh….I-I I'M SO STUPID!" I manage to hopelessly stutter out.

"Wait…What? What the heck are you talking about? I just said your name. I just thought it was time we ended our little staring contest." She spoke, a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry Sam. I really didn't mean for us to get in this mess…I just don't know…I've never really felt like this before. I just really don't know how to react…. I –I d-

"Nub. You are such a dork. I kissed you, remember? I should be the one freaking out, not you. But you what? I'm not. I just feel like I filled a whole or something. Like when you're hungry and you eat. You fill a hole, that hole being your stomach. Which reminds me, when's lunch?" She said rolling her eyes, so calmly. WHY THE HELL WAS SHE SO CALM! I mean….I do understand what she is saying. When I was kissing her, I felt like I was healing a wound, filling a void. You know what I just realized? Sam is the only one who could fill that void. I know it. I feel it.

"Freddly, the last thing I want you to do is feel like that kiss HAD to mean something. I mean, yeah, it meant SOMETHING, but it doesn't have to…you know? This whole situation is just…. I dunno….weirddd."

I said nothing. Just staring at her face, noticing for the first time how beautiful she really was. She was abrasive, she would jackslap someone if they stole her fatcake, win a wresting match to win some money for a trampoline, and pick a fight with me for no good reason. She was _perfect._ To me.

"Okay then." She said, shrugging her shoulders, and starting to walk away. She was acting like it was no big deal, but she knew darn right it was. I watched her as she walked away, and for the first time, saw a shimmering tear, spill out of her eye. I couldn't make my legs move, and just as I finally budged my legs and started to run after her, I was going to tell her I wanted her, and that she was perfect, and I loved her just as she was when-

BRIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

_The bell for the next class. _

Just like that, her golden curls, or black converse were nowhere to be seen. Lost in the sea of high schoolers.

**OKAY. FIST OF ALL. I HATED BREAKING SAM'S HEART. HATED IT. You guys are going to have so much sympathy for the poor demon, in the next chapter(: Sorry another cliffhangerrrrr! Gotta keep you interested! Oh, yeah HAPPY HALLOWEEN ON MONDAY! CLICK THAT REIVEW BUTTON! CLICK ITTT. SAM WILL BEAT YOU UP IF YOU DON'T. Oh wait, she's to busy, with her broken heart. Just click it. Please(: LOVE YOU GUYS. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 FINALLY! Hope you guys like ittt(: oh and, ****HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**~*Freddie*~**

So, it was Halloween night, and I still couldn't find Sam. I looked everywhere, she hadn't shown up at school in 3 days. I was getting worried, sick to my stomach. It worried me even more that I couldn't find Sam on Halloween, because it was her favorite holiday. You can guess why….. candy…scaring people…yeah. I knew I hurt her. It was all because of my STUPID feet. UGHH. They just WOULDN'T move. Now, I know what's right. I'm going to find her, some way, some how.

I started by simply going to her house. I walked slowly up to the small house, and knocked three times. I heard a clatter inside, and my heart beat faster with hope. All my hope was shattered, when a very drunken woman with short blonde hair answered the door. Sam's mom. Awesome. Sam said her mom went to that therapist for a week to discuss their "issues" and then never went back. Looks like that was a waste of everyone's time.

"Who the hell are y-y- BUURRRPPP- you?" she slurred. I looked behind her and spotted a very large man sitting on the Puckett's couch. Probably one of her mom's retarded boyfriends.

"Ms. Puckett? Is uhh… Sam here by any chance?" I say trying to take my mind off the fact that she's drunk.

"Oh…you mean that little whore? Nahhhh she ain't here, and I'm happy about it!" She said, her eyes rolling all over the place.

"SHE AINT NEVER COMIN BACK! I MADE SURE OF IT –HICCUP!" The man spluttered out. What he said worried me.

"Wha- What do you mean you "took care of it"?" I asked.

"GIT OUTTA HERE BOY! YOU GOT NO BUSSINESS BEING HERE!" The large man yelled, slurring. And with that, Sam's mom slammed the door in my face.

I've checked EVERYWHERE! This is getting so frustrating! Carly and Spencer are looking everywhere too, STILL NOT A TRACE! Where is she! I feel awful! It's around 10:00 at night and I'm sitting on the curb, right in front of groovy smoothies, my hands in my hair, and a worried, frustrated expression on my face. I just don't get it! How could-

"Fredstein." My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the sweetest voice that I could of heard at the moment. I look up, and for the first time for a while, see blonde curls.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a roll! Chapter 7, Here it is! Love you guys! Keep Reviewing! **

~*SAM*~

So, I finally decided to show. I had been hiding in a place I knew no one would ever find me. It was the one place I could think about everything, it was the only place I could let down my walls. The Bushwell Plaza's basement. I felt comfortable down there, and there was even a door with a lock. It was the same place where I started my own penny tee "factory" with those rotten 4th graders. No one at the Bushwell even used the basement, except the Shay's because Spencer had rented it for storage and stuff. So, no one ever came down there. No one would ever think to look for me in a dark, humid basement, so I was safe. I just brought some fat cakes a sleeping bag, and some extra money ( I stole it from my mom's purse), and just decided to live down there for like 2 or three days. Anymore than that Carly would have panic attack. So, after a few days of living off fatcakes, I was DYING of hunger, So, I decided to grab a burger and a smoothie, at groovie smoothies. Once I got to the front of the building, I saw a certain dork, his hands in his hair, and his chestnut eyes focusing on his big sneakers. I keep my distance for a few moments, just watching him. All I see in his face is hurt, and worry. He looks as though he would start to cry out in frustration. He takes a deep breath and his face hardens. He slowly closes his eyes, and covers his face with his hands. Why is HE hurt? Why is HE worried about ME! He CLEARLY stated his feelings for me, even when I basicly was telling him to wake up and SMELL THE BAGELS! When I was in the basement sulking to myself, doing nothing but thinking, and sleeping, I kept having the same dream, OVER AND OVER. The same one from the beginning. The one where he touches me and the purple bliss spreads everywhere. UGHHH! That STUPID dream! If I hadn't had it in the first place none of this chiz would of happened! I wouldn't have started thinking there was more to him! I wouldn't have started thinking there was more to me! I wouldn't have started thinking there was more to US! This whole stupid thing was just a setup to get my heart broken! I felt a slight happiness bubble inside of me, despite all of my frustrating thoughts. I was happy that he was worried. I was happy that he cared. I decided to show myself to him. He would be so relieved. Although this could just be pity from him….m aybe he just feels sorry for himself…or guilty for not liking me back…. Oh well… What else could possibly go wrong?

"Fredstein." I say a half smile on my face, anxiously waiting for him to look up. He looks up.

"S-S-s- SAM! Where did you go? What were you thinking! Carly and I have been freaking out!" He says, leaping to his feet, and intertwining me in a hug.

"Yeah, well…. I dunno. I just didn't feel like dealing with… people…You and Carly both know I hate people." I say, rolling my eyes, smiling.

"People like me." He says, a morbid expression on his face, finally breaking the hug. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I was trying to-"

"Eh, save it! You don't have to pity me, I'm a big girl."

"That's not what I was going to say. Now, If you'll kindly let me finish one sentence, I'd like to continue." He said, smirking.

"Whatever, Nerdface." I say, rolling my eyes. I knew what was coming, I just didn't want to be the subject of a pity party. Oh Sam… Im so sorry..NYAAAA. Ughh.. lets get this over with.

"First of all, I just want you to know-BAM-!" Purple rockets go off in my head, exploding, leaving the prettiest purple colors everywhere. All in my head. He kisses me, with passionate force. I show him I approve, by wrapping both my arms completely around his back, under his arms. My entire experience with him in my life flashes into my mind, and I hear a faint song playing in the back of my head.

_In this moment now capture it, remember it  
>Cause I don't know how it gets better than this<br>You take my hand and drag me head first  
>Fearless<em>


End file.
